


Timeless

by howlingstiles



Series: Weeks [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Antiquity, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steter Week, Steter Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter decides to come clean to Stiles about being soulmates after coming back to life but can’t get a chance alone with him until after Jackson turns into a werewolf and Stiles was beaten by Gerard. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For Steter week 2016, Day 1 Mythical/Antiquity</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeless

Shaking off the dusty dirt dried to his skin, Peter can takes in a deep breath and releasing a sigh when he’s able to detect the faint smell of his mate’s scent. Walking fully out of the hole his nephew buried him in, he cracked his bones hoping to relieve the tenseness of his posture.

Stroking his soulmark - _an enchanting mark of a wolf howling at the moon with dots of black resembling stars floating around it, the image was surrounded by a circle of branch, thorny vines that bleed black over the wolf and moon like tears_ \- he glanced around the room, he took in the sight of his nephew writhing on the ground and the banshee on the ground gaping at him, resembling a fish-out-of-water. _A face that seems to take residence on our mate’s face_ , his wolf thought with a hard lurch at his stomach desperate to get out to check on them. _We must wait_ , Peter thought back to his wolf with a warning growl working it’s way up his throat.

Coming back into focus he noticed Lydia’s eyes still trained on him waiting for an answer. “I heard there was party.” Peter drawled out, smirk climbing onto his face hand still on his soul mark. “I thought I’d invite myself in.”

* * *

 

Peter slide back into the shadows when he heard the rumble of Stiles’ jeep accelerating towards the warehouse. Keeping his eyes peeled to where he hears the noise coming from he blocks everything out; blocks out the way Derek is panting and looking remorseful at the by-product of his first Beta, blocks out Scott _his beta_ oozes out fear and determination, blocks out the other in favor of focusing on the racing _ba-bump ba-bump_ of his mate’s heartbeat getting closer to the warehouse.

His wolf whined, scrambling around and pushing against Peter’s control with the want, the _need_ to comfort his boy from the fear, bitter sadness, and the coppery scent of pain he can smell oozing off of him in waves. _We must_ **_wait_ ** , The skidding of tires yanks Peter from his wolf’s torment to see a familiar blue jeep slam into the Kanima - _Jackson_ \- sending it’s - _his_ \- body forward onto the ground in front of the Jeep.

Peter winces as he hears the screeching yelp of his mate after he hit his classmate. _The same classmate the tried to kill him on more than one occasion_ , Peter’s wolf supplied as it lurched forward again snarling this time when Peter takes notice of his mate’s bloody and bruised face. Peter’s eyes flash with a rumble resonating in his chest when he catches the faint scent of _Gerard_ lingering on his boy. 

Peter inches his way towards his boy along the shadows, itching to ride his mate of the pain and sorrow firmly gripping onto Stiles’ body and scent. Peter nearly howls as a new wave of fear and _emptiness_ leaks out of Stiles’ pores. Peter’s amazed at his ability to himself back when he catches sight of Scott barely acknowledges the scent and shape his _best friend_ is in, instead Scott chooses to focus on the _brat_ that nearly killed half of Derek’s pack. That let _Stiles_ the _human_ get captured and beaten in favor of her own selfish destruction.

Peter watches the barely contained flinch and catch of breath when Scott pats his shoulder with a little too much force. This time a whimper escapes his wolf as Peter continues towards Stiles. Hands clenched to prevent himself from yanking Stiles to him to prevent more fear or panic or _both_ to consume Stiles’ scent. His instincts be damned if it causes Stiles to resent Peter more than he does right now.

Before Peter can say something in hopes of calming Stiles down, his boy is retreating from everyone, from _him_ in an attempt to escape when Stiles catches the looks Derek and those _Argent's_ are sending his way. A rumble makes it way out as Derek steps towards Stiles, making him falter and snapping his gaze to Peter. Derek looks his lost for a few seconds before a flash of realization and understanding crosses his scent before nodding at Peter and retreating with Isaac.

Peter retreats not long after Derek, seemingly following after him. Feeling Scott’s eyes tracking him, Peter merrily continues on his way. Now isn’t the time to listen to the idiot that dares consider himself Stiles’ pack when he can’t even notice his pain because of some _girl_ , some _hunter_ , that is well on her way of becoming another Kate. Shrugging those petty thoughts aside, Peter sets out into Beacon Hills with one goal in mind as he follows the scent of Stiles.

* * *

Stiles shut the door as softly as he could hearing the faint yelling of a sports game in the living room. Slumping against the door Stiles waits for his quivering legs to steady out before making his way to peek into the living room. His dad’s sprawled out body greets him, he looks closer and takes note of the steady rise and fall of his chest. And the rifle rested between his legs. A smile makes it’s way onto his face as he carefully places a blanket over his dad and turns the volume down.

Retreating into the kitchen Stiles grabs a bottle of water and makes his way back up into his room. Hissing when taking a step too quickly makes his ribs ache and pull. “Mother fucking Gerard Argent and his fucking piece of shit _code_.” Stiles grumbled as he reaches the top of the stairs and steps towards his room. Fumbling with the door he gets it opened to witness Peter fucking Hale land in his room from the window.

Stiles stands stock-still as he takes in Peter righting himself on his feet and watches Peter run his eyes over his body with so much _distaste_ in his eyes that makes him cross his arms over his chest before wincing when it pulled at his ribs again. Peter’s eyes zero in and his features harden as he takes a step closer. Stiles doesn’t move.

 _Why aren’t I moving? Work with me here body!_ Stiles glances around the room in search of something to defend himself with. He flinches back when Peter grab onto his wrist and pulls him closer.  Holding his breath he feels Peter’s other hand rest against ribs aching ribs and when he begins to fear Peter is gonna finish him off or make it worse, Stiles feels nothing but relief and _safety_.

Leaning heavily onto Peter’s chest Stiles takes notice of the rumble making him shake. Taking a few moments to just stay in the fog clouding over his mind he thinks about the last time he felt like this and freezes.

Eyes opening wide _, when did they close?,_ Stiles flails as notices the black veins going up Peter’s arm. _He’s taking my_ **_pain_ ** _, why is he taking my_ **_pain_ ** _?_ Stiles looks back to Peter and freezes up again when he sees the look in Peter’s eyes. His _wolf_ eyes.

Stiles slowly brought his hand up and placed it on Peter’s check. Peter’s eyes slowly closed yet remained trained on his as Peter nuzzled into his hand, scenting him and hoping to comfort him. “You’re not going to kill me, are you? Because I gotta say, I’m in no condition to fight back and you gotta admit I look like shit. And lots of people will miss me like my dad and Scott, well if he isn’t too busy following Allison, and Derek, okay maybe not Derek but I did hold him up in a pool while he was paralyzed for two hours and wait- don’t think too hard on the fighting back thing, okay?” Stiles rambled as he shifted in Peter’s arms, to move away or closer he can’t really say because he still feels _safe_ in the arms of a murderer and just what does that say about him?

Peter breathy chuckle caressed Stiles wrist, the one with the soulmark on it, and leaned down to press a slow drag of a kiss onto it. Gazing back into Stiles’ eyes he calmly stated, lips still brushing against his wrist, “I have no wish to harm you, Stiles. The people that dared to harm you, well, let’s just say Allison may not have a grandfather soon.” And Stiles didn’t need werewolf lie-detector magic jumbo to hear the truth in Peter’s word and the steadiness of his heartbeat.

Still, that doesn’t explain why Peter’s _here_ , breathing and _alive._ “Wha- I mean- That doesn’t explain why you’re _here_ Peter. Alive and in my room. Is this some kind of Pack thing? Like you need to check up on a Pack or something? I mean I noticed Derek looking at me so did he send you to check up on me? Why are you looking at me like that?” Stiles took in a long breath as he waited for Peter to answer at least one of his questions. Peter sighed and took a few steps back pulling Stiles along and placing him on the bed, coming to sit next to him never letting his hand to fall away from Stiles. __

* * *

 

“Ms.Martin had been a helping hand in my resurrection. And I’m here because of the stench of Gerard lingering on you. Yes, you could say Derek sent me to check up on you, only after he saw I was going to do it anyway. Don’t look at me like that you know I’m fond of you Stiles. And for why I was going to check up on you…” Peter trailed off as he took hold of Stiles’ wrist baring his soul mark and bringing it to him. Running his fingers along the design he ignored Stiles’ breath catching and shiver that ran through him, though a smirk made an appearance.

He released Stiles’ wrist to pulled his jacket down to reveal his own, eyes trained on Stiles the whole time. Taking in his expression of confusion to shock to wonder. Breathing out the breath he was holding when no negative emotions came from Stiles’ scent or features. When tears came to his eyes Peter reached brushed them away while marveling in the way Stiles leaned into him and smiled.

When Stiles didn’t reach his eyes instead to gaze at downwards, he followed it to see Stiles’ fingers hovering over his mark. Wanting to touch yet refraining from doing so. A gentle smile curved onto Peter’s face as he brought his wrist up to Stiles’ fingers. Feeling the shiver consume him as his mate finally touch the mark that was made for them. Eyes going lidded he watched Stiles’ face again, seeing the joy overtake his eyes and scent. _Mate accepts us, Mate accepts us,_ his wolf pranced around ecstatic that their intended accepted them with no fight. Peter opened his eyes fully when Stiles turned to face him, a blush spreading across pale, mole covered skin and spoke in a whisper that made Peter lean in, hoping to hear these next few words with perfect focus.

“I’ll admit, ever since I meet you I had a feeling you were my soul mate, Peter, and I honestly couldn’t be happier.” With that Stiles slide closer to rest his lips onto Peter’s, both smiling all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing all the prompts for Steter week, though I can't promise they'll all be posted on time. 
> 
> Side note - I don't really remember how Peter came back to life or what all went down and the finale of Season 2, so bare with me on this one please. Leave comments on what you think! Kudos is also appreciated!


End file.
